


[podfic] Plan C

by Annapods



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fix-It, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rescue Missions, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Tenten got the bad news just as she was entering the second hour of her early morning training.00:08:03 :: Written bygladdecease.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	[podfic] Plan C

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Plan C](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126461) by [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease). 



### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/narutoplanc):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Goodle drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1rTqOCUkwVLj1gv-mqyoaxJhtChs5wx1q):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

This was recorded for gladdecease for the Fandom Trumps Hate 2020 charity auction. Thanks for bidding on me!

**Content notes:**  
None that I can think of. Please feel free to tell me if I forgot anything.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
